In co-pending application Ser. No. 09/542,933 filed Apr. 4, 2000 (the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein), a highly advantageous sealed waterproof seam for garments is described which is particularly useful for garments such as surgeons"" gowns, some articles of outerwear, fire fighters"" turnout jackets, and garments used in the military or industries where chemical and/or heat resistance are required. The particular seam sealing tape described in the co-pending application was described as used with stitched seams in general, and has great utility for a wide variety of stitched seams. However it has been found according to the invention that the particular stitching of the seam is a result effective variable, and a greatly improved end product can be provided if the stitched seam has a particular construction and/or is made in a particular manner. By using the particular seam according to the present invention a lower profile for the seam is provided, and less stitches per inch may be utilized, and also smaller thread can be utilized, while providing a garment having comparable or enhanced functionality, including the level of waterproofness of the sealed seam.
The particular seam according to the present invention is provided in garments in general, such as the garments described above, but is particularly suited for use in garments where there is seam sealing tape that seals the stitched seam. The garments can be made according to the invention using commercially available equipment, such as a Lockstitch Machine which contains one needle, a hook, and a bobbin. A Double Needle Lockstitch Machine which contains two needles and two hooks and bobbins, can be used as well, although such equipment is not normally used in production on a regular basis.
According to one aspect of the present invention a garment is provided comprising: First and second fabric portions joined together by a stitched seam. The stitched seam comprising a 300 class stitch with Top stitch, using about Tex 30 or smaller thread. And, seam sealing tape sealing the stitched seam.
Preferably the thread comprises a polyester continuous filament sewing thread, e.g. Tex 30-10 size thread. The stitched seam preferably comprises about 6-12 (most preferably about 8-10) stitches per inch. A 300 class stitch is a stitch classification according to a U.S. government reference manual, Federal Standard 751a (FS751a) and which manual defines and categorizes seams, stitches and stitching. The 300 class stitch may comprise a plain stitch (301) (also called a lock stitch or single needle stitch). The 300 class stitch is therefore a specific type of stitch formed by a lock stitch sewing machine. The stitched seam may comprise a superimposed seam (SS) with a Top stitch.
The sealing tape utilized in the garment according to the present invention may comprise a conventional sealing tape, but most desirably is a sealing tape described in co-pending application Ser. No. 09/542,933, the disclosure of which has been hereby incorporated by reference herein. For example the sealing tape may comprise a first layer comprising a dimensionally stable heat reflecting film; and a second layer bonded to the first layer and comprising an uncured thermosetting polyurethane or polyester adhesive having a thickness between about 0.5 to 12 mils. For example the first layer of the tape may comprise a heat reflecting surface, and the tape may further comprise a third layer comprising a polyester tricot or woven polyester fabric (e.g. having a weight of between about 0.7-2.5 ounces per square yard) adhesively bonded to the heat reflecting surface. The tape first layer may comprise a film consisting essentially of polyurethane, silicone, or vinyl, for example the first layer may comprise a polyurethane microporous film having a thickness of between about 25-60 microns.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of making a garment from fabric having first and second portions, comprising: a) Placing the first and second portions of the fabric in proper juxtaposition with respect to each other. b) Using a sewing machine and Tex 30 or smaller sewing thread, stitching a 300 class stitch, with top stitch, seam at the juxtapositioned portions of the fabric. And, c) sealing the stitched seam produced by b) using seam sealing tape.
Preferably in the practice of the method, b) is practiced using a Lockstitch Machine which contains one needle, a hook, and a bobbin, or a Double Lockstitch Machine. Also preferably in the practice of the method b) is further practiced to produce a stitched seam having about 8-10 stitches per inch. For example in the method b) is further practiced to provide a superimposed seam. Also the method is preferably practiced using the desirable seam sealing tape as described in the co-pending application, in which case c) may be practiced using seam sealing equipment, a laundry press, or iron, applying heat and pressure to a second surface of the garment, opposite a first surface to which the tape is applied, sufficient to thermoset the adhesive but not damage the fabric, so that the adhesive flows into the garment, but not past the film, to form an aesthetic substantially waterproof bond at the seam.
According to another aspect of the present invention there is provided a garment comprising: First and second fabric portions joined together by a stitched seam; and, the stitched seam comprising a superimposed seam 300 class plain stitch with Top stitch, using about Tex 30 or smaller thread and having about 8-10 stitches per inch. The first and second fabric portions may each be an end (properly folded over or otherwise manipulated) of a single piece of fabric, or of separate pieces of fabric.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an enhanced stitched seam for a garment, and particularly one that is useful in association with seam sealing tape, and the corresponding method of making a garment. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention and from the appended claims.